The exemplary embodiments relate to sensing devices and, more particularly relate to photodetectors which can detect light with only negligible absorption of photons.
Photodetectors are devices that translate light intensity into an electric signal. Photodetectors are widely used in optical communication systems from remote controls to fiber optic communication. Most photodetectors are semiconductor p-i-n junctions working on the principle of photon-induced carrier generation. Photons of energy larger than the semiconductor bandgap are absorbed by the semiconductor material. The absorption generates electron-hole pairs that are then detected by measuring the resulting current.